


Under the snowfall

by Victoire1708



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Love, Sketching, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8324062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victoire1708/pseuds/Victoire1708
Summary: There was no possibility of taking a walk that day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The line "There was no possibility of taking a walk that day" is the beginning of "Jane Eyre" by Charlotte Brontë.

There was no possibility of taking a walk that day. Disturbingly large amount of snow was falling from the skies like a silent promise of a long white winter. It was not that rare for those fields to put on sparkling fur coats but it did not change the fact that the calendar was showing just November 5. For Clarke it meant nothing more than an excellent opportunity to stay at home spent the whole day wrapped herself up in a cozy blanket on a window sill while sketching the fascinating views which fired her imagination.

As far as she could remember herself, drawing was always her passion. If it were not pencils she craved for, then it were brushes or a new weasel, or oils, or crayons. She might not have been a real talent as her parents proudly told everyone but she definitely enjoyed the whole process of putting purposely random lines and curves together to make her wildest fantasies come true.

Of course, it had taken time and patience to learn some proper techniques. The experience she would not have repeated if it had been possible to turn back in time. It could have helped her to understand how others worked on their paintings but it was not her Pole star that had illuminated a path she had eventually decided to take. What had been was her father. Jake Griffin had been an engineer by day and a loving parent by evening until he passed away due to a cardiac distress as Abby Griffin established with tears silently dropping from her dead eyes. It was him who had taught her how to draw a line that would be the beginning of the whole construction, how to make something imagined into a tangible one, how to not be afraid of grey shadows and start seeing them as colourful ones. His lessons, advice, love had made Clarke who she was now. And it was his figure walking under the dancing snowflakes in the fields that she was sketching.

If not because of Jake’s love for the winter, then because of her love for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment and point out any mistakes:)  
> Hope, you enjoyed it!:)


End file.
